


Save me from living

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Dark, Drama, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рабонский бог еще не счел ее испытание достаточным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me from living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/gifts).



Галатея чертила круги на выпавшем ночью снегу. Дети, собравшиеся вокруг, по своему разумению превращали потом их то в солнышко, то в кошачью морду, то в ромашку, то в...  
— Это ж задница голой бабы! — возмутился подошедший воин.  
— Это яблоко в разрезе! — закричало сразу несколько голосов. Остальные радостно захихикали и принялись повторять некультурное слово. Галатея воочию представила, как они пихают друг друга локтями — краснощекие, немного смущенные, — и засмеялась.  
— Нет, ну они правда бабу нарисовали, — оправдывался солдат. — Пользуются тем, что вы, сестра, не видите, и творят, что хотят...  
— Врет!  
Галатея шикнула на своих и обернулась к стражнику:  
— Что у вас нового там?  
— Прислали парламентера, — доложил тот. — Сидит на мосту. В ворота не входит.  
— Жаль... — пробормотала Галатея. — Ну пойдемте, посмотрим.  
— Может, детей лучше здесь оставить? — не очень уверенно спросил солдат.  
"Да что им сделается", — подумала Галатея и устало улыбнулась:  
— Все хорошо. Идем.

Дорогу к воротам она знала, как свои пять пальцев, но дети все равно вели ее под руки, то забегая вперед, то отставая, переругиваясь, когда кто-нибудь поскальзывался на замерзшей луже и падал на друга или на "святую сестру". Галатея позволяла им эту немудреную заботу, слегка посмеиваясь над собой: кто же знал, что привычка в определенных обстоятельствах притворяться немощной окажется такой едкой.  
Утро выдалось тихим. Город, присыпанный снегом, еще спал, отдыхая после вчерашнего праздника, и кроме Галатеи, ее воспитанников и солдата на улице не было ни единого человека.  
Скоро все проснутся. Улицы наполнятся говором и шумом, дребезжанием тележных колес, цоканьем копыт, из труб потянет дымком, колокол отобьет начало службы, откроются лавки, замурлычет под нос хозяйка, сметающая с крыльца снег и оброненные гостями листья падуба, застучит молот в кузнице, заругаются торговки рыбой, норовя отходить друг друга чуток залежалым товаром...  
Как же она ждет всего этого.  
— Вот и пришли, — произнесла Галатея, и повторила, чуть повысив голос, потому что воин никак не отреагировал: — Вот и пришли.  
— А, да, — спохватился тот, но Галатея уже огибала его, направляясь к воротам. Дети опередили ее, с ликующими криками промчавшись вперед по ленте катка. Споткнулись, заверещали...  
Она поправила выбившуюся из-под платка прядь и представила, как они сейчас, наверное, вовсю машут руками из кучи-малы и как это, должно быть, не нравится суровым стражам, только что заступившим на пост и еще дышащим праздничным перегаром из-под забрал своих шлемов...  
Галатея нахмурилась. С этими стражами определенно что-то надо будет делать. Запах стоит уж больно сильный. Но сперва хорошо бы разобраться, что за незваные гости опять пожаловали в Святой город.  
— Что там, мои хорошие? — тихо спросила она, приближаясь к воротам. Коснулась тяжелой створки — висит криво. Ничего, сегодня не рухнет.  
— Дядька весь в черном, ждет на мосту, — отрапортовал один из мальчишек.  
— Тряпкой белой помахивает.  
— В черном? — удивилась Галатея. — Ну надо же. Такой низенький, лицо замотано?  
— Не, не такой. В очках и шляпе. Тоже черных.  
— Ну надо же, — повторила Галатея, ступая на мост. — Не ожидала.

— Я тоже не ожидал, — вкрадчиво заговорил знакомый голос. — Я надеялся, что моих заслуг хватит на мирную старость, но они посчитали, что нельзя пренебрегать таким опытом. "Гигантским опытом по работе с местным населением и жертвами имперского произвола", — так они сказали. Жертва произвола — это ты, Номер Три. Здравствуй.  
— Как тактично, — усмехнулась Галатея. — Здравствуй, Рубель. В чем-то они правы, насчет опыта. Твое обращение нравится мне гораздо больше, чем оскорбления твоих предшественников. Как там, кстати, тот, которого отправили к вам назад?  
— Уже почти регенерировал ноги, — бодро доложил Рубель. — С психическим состоянием дело похуже, но картину происшествия из его воплей в целом удалось воссоздать. Думаю, это учтут, когда будут решать вопрос о его наказании за потерянную разведгруппу. А, возможно, послаблений ему не будет, ведь провал операции повлек за собой временное укрепление боеспособности противника... Так ведь?  
— О чем ты? — Галатея нахмурилась.  
— О снабжении, назовем это так. О еде.  
— А ну-ка, дуйте за ворота, сейчас же, — приказала она, обернувшись через плечо. Дети, топчущиеся у нее за спиной, послушно юркнули внутрь.  
— Кажется, командование переоценило тебя, Рубель. Человеку Организации трудно отвыкнуть от привычки причинять воительницам боль.  
— Сестра Латея, — позвякивая железом, подошли несколько солдат. — Капитан беспокоится, что вы тут без охраны, как бы этот сморчок чего не выкинул. Может, взять его внутрь, да допросить хорошенько?  
— Он парламентер, — с сожалением сказала Галатея. — Он не пересекал линию. И вряд ли пересечет, он слишком хитрый...  
— Это слегка пугает, — пробормотал Рубель. Тихо, но Галатея услышала.  
— Что такое? — сердито спросила она Рубеля, склонив голову и прислушиваясь к его интонациям.  
Услышанное ей не понравилось.  
Рубель не то подкашливал, не то кудахтал.  
— Так это правда? Ты действительно разговариваешь с ними?

Галатея сложила руки на животе. Она знала, что выглядит так спокойной и благостной.  
— Рубель...Не знаю, как тебя там на самом деле, но разреши, я по-прежнему буду звать тебя так? Так вот, Рубель, ты действительно считаешь, что если я по доброй воле не пересекаю границу города, это помешает мне оторвать тебе голову и забросить ее вон за те холмы?  
— Но-но, — должно быть, он выставил ладони перед собой, — не сердись. Я не хотел тебя злить. Командование предлагает тебе сдать город. Взамен обещают защиту, легальное проживание и обеспечение провиантом на одном из удаленных морских архипелагов.  
— Ох, — Галатея с уважением покачала головой. — Надо же. А... Как далеко вы планируете меня отправить?  
— Достаточно далеко, — она услышала, как Рубель усмехнулся. — Мир вообще велик, знаешь ли. Пора бы это уже понять. И ты, и я — мы слишком давно живем на свете, чтобы продолжать считать, что его границы — это этот несчастный полигон. Или священный город Рабона. Подумай как следует, Номер Три. Маленький островок в теплом море, леса, полные дичи, скачущие по горам козы, птичьи гнезда... Чернокожие туземцы в крохотных деревушках. Ни йома, ни "пробудившихся", ни людей империи, ни наших солдат. Тишь, мир, покой.  
— Ох, — повторила Галатея. Поправила платок. — Ты меня прямо очаровал перспективами. После ваших вылазок с оружием в мой город — особенно... Но почему бы вам просто не оставить все, как есть? Один единственный город... Чем он так важен?  
— Да ничем он не важен, — ей показалось, что голос Рубеля звучал чуть раздраженно. — Торчит тут, как трухлявый пень. Атавизм средневековья. Мешает развитию острова. Лет-то прошло сколько... Подумаешь над их предложением?  
— Сомневаюсь, — Галатея запрокинула голову. На закрытые веки спланировала снежинка, потом еще одна — зимний солнцеворот всегда сопровождается в этих землях снегопадом. — Сомневаюсь, что ты сам понимаешь, о чем просишь. Но я, так уж и быть, изложу епископу Винсенту вашу просьбу. Потом соберутся отцы города, священники, воины... И когда они вместе сформулируют ответ, достаточно веский с точки зрения стражи и достаточно пристойный с точки зрения епископа, я скажу, на какой архипелаг вы можете стройно маршировать всем своим драконьим родом...  
— Хватит ехидничать, — прервал ее Рубель. — Говори, с кем считаешь нужным. Начальству все равно, сколько голосов в твоей голове. Меня просили передать, чтобы ты не тянула долго. Мир изменился с тех пор, как вы тут махали мечами и рубили в капусту людей, зараженных паразитами. Если ты не оставишь город, против тебя пошлют всю нашу армию.  
Голоса у нее за спиной взорвались гулом возмущения. Галатея медленно покачала головой, предостерегающе подняла руку. Чертов Рубель, она так не хотела этого делать.  
Галатея прикрыла глаза, а когда отняла ладонь — заморгала: белый снег показался ужасно ярким, а весь остальной мир — дальняя холмистая гряда, голый лес, наполовину осыпавшийся мост, припорошенный нетронутым снежком — беспощадно тоскливым в своей правдивости.  
Рубель, сидевший на парапете, качая ногой, осекся и улыбнулся, а потом снял очки и принялся вертеть их в руках. Галатея подумала, что он совсем не изменился, разве что морщин на лице прибавилось.  
— Сними шляпу, — попросила Галатея с любопытством.  
Рубель снял шляпу, провел рукой по темени. Как она и ожидала, теперь он не брил голову, и его черепушку покрывали редкие красные волосины. Галатея подумала, что бритым шпион был краше, и засмеялась.  
— Сними платок, — в свою очередь, попросил он.  
Галатея неторопливо подняла руки, стянула платок. Волосы рассыпались по спине, укрыли ее до пояса. Матушка-природа наградила Галатею пшенично-золотой шевелюрой. Когда-то ей страшно не хватало этого насыщенного цвета.  
Теперь она не любила ни эти желтые волосы, ни свои замечательные голубые глаза.  
Все потому, что с того дня, как она осознала, что снова может видеть, в Рабоне воцарилась тишина, и тишину эту невозможно было прогнать ни покаянной молитвой, ни стоном, ни плачем, ни...  
— Рубель, — сказала она и острым концом клеймора, которым так здорово было рисовать на площади, провела на земле черту. — Передай, пожалуйста, своим хозяевам вот что. Ни один драконид, ни один йома, ни "пробудившийся" не войдет в священный город Рабону. Ничто сверхъестественное, никакое оружие, вещь или человек не пересечет эту черту...  
Она замолчала, пытаясь вспомнить, что там еще повторяли стражи Святого города. Когда-то ей доводилось слышать эту клятву так часто, что слова сами собой запали в память. Но время шло, и она начала забывать...  
Ее это страшило — то, что однажды она может забыть голоса, запахи и звуки Рабоны.  
— Жаль, — сказал Рубель, поднялся и побрел прочь, повернувшись к ней спиной. — Однако я рад был повидаться с тобой, Номер Три. Приятно, что хоть кто-то из старых знакомых еще придерживается идеалов.  
Тогда она тихонько выпустила один щуп из—под юбки. Щуп скользнул Рубелю вслед, обвился вокруг его ноги, как стебель, и выбил из его руки шляпу.  
Наградой ей, когда шпион обернулся, был страх на костистом лице.  
— Заберу на память, — пояснила она, подтягивая шляпу к себе. — Смешно, что ты все еще носишь черное. Но приятно, что хоть кто-то из выживших знакомых тоже придерживается старых привычек.  
«Если бы здесь были настоящие дети или солдаты, — подумала она, щурясь ему вслед, — кто-нибудь из них наверняка бы швырнул ему в спину снежок. Точно бы не удержался».

Когда Рубель быстрым шагом сошел с моста, Галатея вздохнула и отступила назад, за черту ворот. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, обернулась и обвела взглядом Рабону. Темные провалы окон, торчащие балки, завалы камня на улицах, прорехи в стенах. Дверные проемы, щерящиеся обломками досок. Вороньи гнезда на сто лет не топленных печных трубах. Осыпавшиеся стены, похожие издалека на кружево.  
Она не лукавила себе, когда шла на встречу с Рубелем, почуяв за стенами теплый человеческий запах. Город сегодня действительно выглядел праздничным. Белый снег делал его по-своему чистым и благостным. Ведь вчера минул зимний солнцеворот, преддверие Рождества.  
На снегу отпечаталась одна-единственная дорожка следов — ее собственных.  
Подобрав подол длинного платья, Галатея прошла к стене, у которой дежурили верные стражи. Оглядела тронутые ржавчиной доспехи. Нет, конечно, никакого запаха у ворот не было. То, что было в доспехах, давным-давно истлело.  
Галатея поморщилась и потерла ладонью левую грудь. Ткань плотного сатина затрещала. Там, внутри, что-то очень сильно болело — хотя болеть было вроде бы нечему. Она столько раз разрывала когтями свое тело, в попытке добраться до источника этой боли, что плоть привыкла перестраиваться по ее желанию. Вот и сейчас — ребра расходились под руками, сдвигались мышцы, пропуская кисть внутрь. Там не было ничего важного — сосредоточие силы Галатеи находилось где-то в другом месте, но где — собственным "божьим оком" она никак не могла обнаружить. Должно быть, рабонский бог еще не счел ее испытание достаточным.  
Она смотрела на спящий вечным сном город и вспоминала.

Внешнюю стену и гигантский пролом в ней, который проделала Европа Ленивая, со всей дури ворвавшаяся в Святой город, Галатея когда-то кое-как заложила, таская огромные камни и укладывая их друг на друга. Дело было не столько в безопасности или в эстетическом чувстве, сколько в каком-то незыблемом правиле — снаружи город должен был выглядеть нерушимым. Поэтому она таскала камни, отламывая куски от обезлюдевших домов, попутно разгребая завалы на улицах и подпихивая битый камень к городской стене. Это было ее подвигом, ее послушанием.  
"Простите", — думала она.  
Также она расчистила ступени и вход в собор. Прилегающий к основному строению монастырь и странноприимный дом оставила без внимания, от них все равно почти ничего не осталось, а вот приделы, неф и алтарь прибрала — все-таки надежда, что жители однажды вернутся, все еще жила в ней. Было необходимо, чтобы святые отцы нашли все в полном порядке.  
В зале для крещения их ждали раки для мощей. С тех пор, как братия покинула город, раки пустовали, все, кроме двух. В одну Галатея положила то, что осталось от маленькой девочки. Во вторую — ее бестолковую маму. Было совершенно недопустимо, чтобы их тела валялись на открытом воздухе, на потеху крысам и воронью. Поэтому Галатея позаботилась о них, как могла.  
Иногда она устало размышляла, как бы все получилось, если бы тогда они решились придерживаться первоначального плана — использовать против Европы пробуждение Миаты, страхуя ее на пару с Клариссой. Удалось бы им вместе одержать победу? Или они полегли бы, в отчаянной попытке сохранить свою "человечность"? Или сейчас по Рабоне носилась бы одна-одинешенька обезумевшая Миата? Галатея мрачно усмехалась этой мысли — и вспоминала.  
Переиграть решили в последний момент. Все потому, что в конце совета один из солдат подошел к Мирии и произнес: "Прошу вас, командир, отошлите ее тоже".

Галатея услышала, как он идет к столу Мирии — тот самый молодой стражник, который отстаивал право рабонцев остаться в городе до конца.  
— Госпожа Мирия, — довольно громко сказал он. В противоположном конце зала кто-то тяжко вздохнул. — Госпожа Мирия, у меня личная просьба. Все-таки отошлите Клариссу с Миатой.  
— Сид! — с непередаваемой обидой произнесла на весь зал Кларисса.  
Галатея почти физически ощутила замешательство Мирии и криво улыбнулась. А ты что, думала, мне тут легко с ними всеми жилось?  
— Но почему... — начала Мирия, но Сид перебил ее:  
— Она... — и, наклонившись к самому уху, что-то сказал. Мирия с шумом выдохнула и забарабанила пальцами по столу.  
— Справимся и без них, — отважно добавил Сид.  
— Сид, я никогда тебе этого не прощу, — громко сказала Кларисса и пошла прочь, стуча сапогами. Миата, бормоча под нос, поплелась за ней следом.  
Это глупо, но, сказать по правде, в ту минуту Галатея чувствовала страшное раздражение на них и какую-то необъяснимую неуверенность, хотя давно поняла, что к чему, даже раньше самой Клариссы — и могла только дивиться путям господним.  
И не то чтобы она всерьез думала, что собравшиеся здесь воительницы из трех первых десяток не справятся с обороной города без одной рыжей и одного ребенка, но...  
Как-то это все было неправильно.  
— Удачи вам, — неловко сказала Кларисса, прощаясь с ними следующим утром. — Берегите себя, все.  
И пошла через мост, навстречу пригревающему солнышку, хлюпая носом.  
— Она меня никогда не простит, — отчетливо сказал Сид за спиной Галатеи. Галатея подавила желание хорошенько потрясти его за воротник и столкнуть их с Клариссой лбами. Кажется, со вчерашнего вечера они так и не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
— Но иначе я просто не мог. А она даже не сказала, в какую деревню пойдет. Где я потом буду ее искать?  
— В Эгоне, — произнесла Галатея. — Не беспокойся, ей не завтра рожать. Успеешь отыскать.

Когда Европа развалила стену и принялась прыгать по городу туда-сюда, как сумасшедший мячик, давя дома и вылавливая прячущихся от нее стражей, Галатея поняла, что все они проиграли.  
Европа вовсе не собиралась сражаться с воительницами.  
— Покушаю потрохов у солдат, а потом поскачу следом за беженцами, — весело крикнула она. — Пять дней пути для огромной колонны из пеших женщин, детей, телег и скотины... Вы что, думаете, они успели уйти далеко?  
Она водила их за нос, уворачивалась, меняла траекторию — слишком быстрая, слишком непредсказуемая. Ее было просто необходимо поймать. Крики защитников звенели в ушах Галатеи. Перед слепыми глазами беспрерывно полыхали вспышки чужих аур — слишком много клеймор здесь собралось.  
— Надо поторопиться, чтобы не успели Кронос и остальные, — судя по голосу, "пробудившаяся" чавкала. Галатея не могла не думать о том, чем именно она чавкает. Где-то над головой Галатеи пронзительно выл солдат.  
Что-то загремело, и шагнув влево, она уклонилась от падающего на нее крупного предмета. Судя по грохоту, это были латы с застрявшими в них останками воина. Европа с хохотом принялась ловить следующего.  
"Окружайте же, ну", — мысленно взмолилась Галатея. Судя по аурам, десять воительниц так и поступили.  
Однако Европа умела не только отбрасывать свои ленты-щупальца, но и вовремя возвращать их обратно.  
— Эта мерзавка мне ноги отчекрыжила! — взвыл кто-то, кажется, Рейчел, и все потонуло в шуме и криках.  
— Сестра Латея! Сможете ее замедлить?! — отчаянно крикнул кто-то из солдат. Европа сжевала его прежде, чем он успел услышать ответ Галатеи.  
— Сейчас, — почти спокойно согласилась Галатея. — Сейчас. Я сплету сеть из потоков силы йома. Я еще никогда этого не делала. Наброшу на Европу, а вы пронзите ее. Все, кто еще жив.  
И высвободила свою силу — столько, сколько смогла.

Умирая, Европа очень смеялась.  
— Отличный план, — хохотала ее голова, подпрыгивающая по залитой кровью мостовой. — Еще одна... Какой ты номер?  
— Третий, — ответила Галатея, и, наклонившись над оторванной головой Европы, почти ласково сжала челюсти. Она пробудила не все тело — только то, что было необходимо для победы. Только руки, выстрелившие из себя обширную сеть, опутавшую Европу. Ноги, превратившиеся в гибкие щупальца, обвившиеся вокруг узорных оград, чтобы дать Галатее опору. И челюсти.  
"Ведь Господь сказал мне: иди, и будешь ловцом человеков".  
Чувствовала она себя ужасно. Мало того, что всю крючило от спазмов, да еще и слюни из зубастого рта текли. Было необходимо покончить с этим как можно скорее.  
Выплюнув то, что осталось от Европы, она обернулась к воительницам. Они окружали ее с мечами в руках — растерзанные и растерянные. Одри, Дитрих, Анастасия...  
— Я ваша, — кивнула Галатея и закрыла глаза.  
И тогда кто-то из солдат шагнул наперерез клеймор, загораживая Галатею спиной. Рядом встал еще один.  
— Вы же не вздумаете убивать нашу монахиню? — рявкнул он. — Вас здесь так много, неужто не сможете вернуть ее?! Я знаю, что это возможно, давайте, попробуйте...  
Именно тогда Галатея и ринулась на соратниц, из-за его спины.  
— Бог свидетель, я этого не хотела, — пробормотала она позже, закончив вылизывать окровавленное щупальце. Стражник, лежащий перед ней на боку, согнув одну ногу, ничего не ответил. Галатея аккуратно прикрыла выкушанный бок обрывком куртки и поправила упавший на лицо хвост светлых волос. Она не смогла опознать никого из воинов — раньше различала только по голосам и тусклому отпечатку ауры, а сейчас человеческих аур на площади не осталось.  
— Бывшая Номер Три, Галатея, — произнес за спиной чей-то голос.  
Галатее не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать обеих: Клариссу с Миатой. Но она все-таки обернулась, попутно окончательно трансформируя тело. Это было невыносимо приятно. А смотреть, смотреть глазами — странно. Неправильно.  
Кларисса улыбалась ей — и плакала, сжимая выставленный перед собой меч. Миата позади нее уже приготовилась атаковать. "До чего же все-таки жуткая девочка", — печально подумала Галатея.  
— Мы пришли забрать вашу жизнь, сестра Латея.  
— Глупая девчонка, — пробормотала Галатея. — Зачем ты вернулась. Ничему-то вас, Сорок Седьмых, жизнь не учит.  
Они с Миатой сражались до темноты, пока не развалили всю северо-восточную часть Рабоны полностью. Потом Галатея вернулась туда, где оставила умирать истекающую кровью Клариссу — даже раненая, она не решалась сильнее активировать ничтожную свою силу йома, чтобы не навредить ребенку в своем животе. Дурочка.  
Этот нерожденный младенчик, он был самым вкусным, что довелось пробовать Галатее за всю ее жизнь. Тем страннее, что, пожирая его, она выла от тоски. А потом подняла то, что осталось от Клариссы, и отнесла в раку в соборе.

Она прошлась по казармам, собрала целые доспехи и обрядила в них истерзанные трупы стражей. Они тоже заслужили нести свой последний дозор в парадном облачении, защитники Святого города, его последние жители.  
Следующие недели, а может быть, месяцы, — она не могла бы сказать точно, — запомнились ей как нечто жуткое — как концентрированная, изматывающая тоска.  
Первое время она честно ждала, когда кто-нибудь придет по ее душу — Мирия, Клэр, кто-нибудь из нового поколения, но, похоже, семерка Призраков полностью полегла на безымянных холмах, уходив при этом то однорогое чудовище, Присциллу. Выжившие же воительницы из нового поколения, наверное, поспешили отыскать беженцев и упредить их о случившейся бойне. Галатея их не винила — она тоже считала, что заботиться о живых разумнее, чем мстить за мертвых.  
В памяти всплывали какие-то обрывки: солнце, опускающееся за разрушенную стену и подсвечивающее воду в городском рву красным. Вот она входит в эту воду, неспешными движениями смывает с себя кровь, ополаскивает лицо, еще и еще, словно пытаясь стереть с него глаза. Вот валяется ничком на ступенях собора, подложив под голову руки. Вот молча крушит руины — снова и снова бросаясь на них в своем пробужденном облике, в бессильной ярости грызя камни.  
Вот она, а вот — ее меч. Если упереть гарду в песок, а острие наставить на область сердца, туда, где болит, и как следует навалиться, то, может быть, оно, подлое, наконец прекратит стучать и болеть... Да где же оно?  
Потом ей страшно захотелось есть, она отыскала тела воительниц и обглодала тухлое мясо с костей. Не тронула ни Клариссу с Миатой, ни стражей.  
Потом, когда она готова была сойти сума, еда пришла сама. Какие-то люди лазали по руинам, вели себя по-хозяйски... Галатея нарезвилась с ними и наелась, что называется, "от пуза". Наелась и успокоилась. И заснула, и спала крепко-крепко. Проснувшись, прибила пару йома, осмелившихся сунуться в город, и еще какую-то мелочь, слишком незначительную для воительниц. Может быть, это были новички Организации, Галатее это было уже не важно.  
Во сне она приняла решение.  
Может быть, это можно было считать божьим знамением.  
Галатея завалила провалы во внешней стене. Вымыла волосы в городском фонтане, выстирала платье монахини. Отыскала перчатки — белые, без единого пятнышка крови. Повязала на голову темный платок.  
Стоя на главной площади Рабоны, перед смердящими трупами, она нараспев произнесла клятву защитника Рабоны.  
Ни один йома, ни одна клеймор или "пробудившийся", ничто сверхъестественное не осквернит своим присутствием священного города. Рабона будет жить — если не по-настоящему, то хотя бы в памяти Галатеи. Ради всех тех, кто заботился, доверял ей и любил ее. Ради всех тех, кого любила она.  
И однажды — быть может, однажды — в Рабону снова вернутся дети. Ученики "святой сестры" побегут ей навстречу, и епископ Винсент благословит преклоняющих перед ним колени воинов, и колокол снова зазвонит к вечерне.  
И представив все это, Галатея закрыла глаза, потому что в том мире ей надлежало остаться слепой монахиней, а не чем-то иным.  
И почти сразу же услышала топот детских ног, бегущих навстречу.

— Как вы думаете, Галатея, то, о чем говорил Рубель — это опасно? — спросила Кларисса, неслышно появляясь откуда-то сбоку. И когда только научилась так скрывать ауру?..  
— Если эти... Ну, эти, драконы налетят на нас с воздуха...  
Галатея представила, как, должно быть, сейчас озабоченно хмурятся ее рыжие брови, и улыбнулась.  
— Не опаснее, чем все, что мы пережили, — покачала она головой.  
— Я же говорил! — не выдержал Сид. — Что ты все маешься, тебе это вредно. Гоните ее к черту с этими разговорами, сестра. Рабона всегда побеждала, выстоит и против драконов...  
— Конечно, — согласилась Галатея. — Конечно. Вообще, идите отсюда оба. Дайте мне помолиться спокойно...  
Разумеется, они не послушались так просто. Встали неподалеку и принялись тихонько пререкаться из-за потерянного праздничного полена. Что-то там еще было про пролитый сидр и поцелуи под омелой... Вот Сид беззлобно выругался — подкравшаяся Миата стукнула его корзинкой, Кларисса, причитая, принялась собирать рассыпавшиеся по снегу зимние яблоки...  
Чем дальше, тем больше Галатея дивилась тому, насколько эти голоса — голоса ее памяти — набираются собственной силы. Поэтому Галатея просто отвернулась от них и принялась чертить линии на снегу острием клеймора.  
Понятно, что слова Рубеля ни в коем случае нельзя было считать блефом. Мир за пределами острова действительно развивался, и, возможно, у потомков драконов все это было — летательные снаряжения, похожие на больших жужжащих стрекоз, и огненный дождь, и многое другое...  
Но в земле под Рабоной существовали глубокие щели и извитые каверны, куда бы она могла заползти, укрыться от огня, спрятаться… Или, напротив, выйти против них с одним мечом — в конце концов, у ее нового сильного тела были и крылья. С ними она могла бы взлететь, тогда бы они с этими неповоротливыми "жужжалками" посмотрели бы, кто больше достоин парить в божьем небе...  
— Сестра Латея, почему вы смеетесь и плачете одновременно? — с удивлением спросил кто-то из подошедших малышей.  
Галатея прижала их к себе, спрятала лицо, больше не изуродованное шрамами, за чьим-то теплым капюшоном.  
Просто ей на мгновение подумалось, что все это не имеет смысла. Что Рубель, возможно, не хуже нее понимает, чего ей стоит все эти годы защищать свои воспоминания от мира, а мир за стенами Рабоны — от самой себя.


End file.
